Ike Is A Pervert
by chuchiwan
Summary: Marth finally knows Ike loves him back... but right off the bat he finds that his friend is a total Perv... (basically this is a fanfic about their life together ) rating changes with each chapter.


**Hello~ so i was going to make a one-shot for Ike/Marth... but i love them too much! i don't know how long it will be or when i'll update... but yeah! read it!**

**Chapter One: STRIPPED**

We had been walking for hours, and you know what? We hadn't come a crossed one enemy. "Ike. My feet hurt! Can we take a rest. Please?" he didn't turn to look at me, he just said "Fine. You're _**majesty**_." I know he just wanted to get this mission over with so we could go back to the castle, but god. He didn't have to be so grumpy. We sat down in the wet grass of the woods -I didn't complain because I knew Ike would teas me and say how I act like princess not a prince- and the awkward silence from the walk carried into our rest.

You see, Ike is my best friend. He's always there for me, but I had been a total ass earlier that morning…

FLASH BACK

I stomped through the hall of the castle, my face probably red with anger. I had been waiting in the garden for Ike what seemed to be hours (But it really had only been five minutes passed the time he told me to meet him) sure it was bit creepy for me to track him down after he's just a little late. But…I wanted to see him… is that a good reason? In my opinion it is. When I rounded the corner into the hallway of bedrooms, I almost plowed right into someone's chest. And upon looking up I located Ike in all his smugness.

"Why hello there, Marth. I was just on my way to get some lunch in the banquet hall, wanna come along?" I just stared at him. Was he serious? Had he forgotten about our dat- umm… meeting? He looked me up and down in a way that I found really… uncomfortable before flicking me in the forehead "Marth? Are you zoning out or something?" I hit him hard on the shoulder "Did you forget?" he just looked at me blank and that really made my blood boil "Ike! You forgot about our meeting in the garden. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Ike just shrugged "Oh, well you're here now, let's just go to the banquet hall and talk about our mission there." "No. Ike. You left me waiting for you." he tried to start walking but I blocked the way, he was going to say he was sorry and that was it. "So? Stop acting like a royal brat and get over it." 'Brat'? does he have a death wish? My dad use to call me that after he scolded me for not being strong. No one calls me that. I'm not a brat I just like things to happen a certain way.

What me and Ike didn't expect was me slapping him a crossed the face "Don't you dare call me that… you… jerk!." I didn't even care that Roy walked right by us then and whistled "oooww… someone's in the dog house tonight!" I just looked at Ike with wide eyes as his were. I Wanted reach for his cheek and rub the pain away but sense we're friend and all… that would be a little too intimate so I settled with apologizing "Ike… god… I'm so sorry."

he just shrugged and walked past me, like complete strangers bumping into each other on the sidewalk.

END OF FLASH BACK

We hadn't talked about the fight sense then, but I could tell Ike was not a happy camper, if it was by the way he didn't want to talk to me or the fact that he sat a crossed from me with his arms folded over his chest, glaring at me intently… I think I got the message. "Are you done 'resting' you're _**majesty**_?" he practically spit the words, I guess I would be pretty pissed too if someone slapped me and then I had to spend the rest of the day with said person.

I shook my head and tucked my knees up to my chest "Ike… I'm really sorry. Forgive me?" his glare softened and a smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth "An apology isn't going to cover a slap in the face." I rested my face in between my knees and narrowed my eyes in suspicion… he wanted something as compensation, and I said the stupidest thing right then looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I'll do anything, please. I didn't mean to hit you…" I instantly wanted to retract my words when I saw the huge sly grin that appeared on his face. "Anything?" I sat up and watch him carefully "with some restrictions." he didn't seem to hear me because as I spoke he lined in…way to close. "Ike… what are-" he 'shoosh'ed me and I felt my heart rate start to pick up as he got closer, I had been dreaming of this moment, when we finally went over the friend zone and reached something more. The moment Ike would steal my first kiss. But he stopped two inches from my lips and uttered one word.

"Strip."

I backed up looking up at the looming man. "What?" he rolled his eyes and leaned farther in so he actually connected his lips to mine. And let me say… my head was spinning and I could feel my face heating up. Ike was kissing me. Holy poop! Was it all a dream? No it couldn't have been, his armor was stabbing me in the gut hard enough to know it was reality.

But as soon as I started moving my lips against his, stupid Ike pulled away. He gave me a small kiss on my cheek before pulling way so he could see my red face. "Strip. That will be the thing you can do to earn my forgiveness." I stared at him. It was a joke. Ike was messing with me and I didn't like, he was messing with my feeling, weather he knew they existed or not.

I pushed him off and wiped my mouth "No way you pervert!" that sly bastard, he rubbed my upper thigh, it felt all tingly where ever he touched and I let out an embarrassing gasp. No. I'm strong… I've been training, I can't just let him… over power me. I am the heir to the thrown. Father would do back flips in his grave if he knew what I was caving into- wait… I was caving!?

I was caving. As ridiculous as it sounds, but with the last of my will power I pushed him away from my person again so he was at least arms length away "N-no! stop that!" I know Ike is a hard-headed jerk… so when he went back to glaring at me like I had told him to eat his vestibule, I knew it was Ike's way or…we sat here in the woods until I managed to steal the map away from him and head home. One last time I tried reason "Ike. I can't just… in the woods… with you- what if the enemy shows up?" Ike shrugged "We just looked around the whole forest. Nothing. And if you want, we could do it in my roo-"

"No thank you."

This would be embarrassing, I'm not buff like Ike. And I'm not tall…not really something appealing to look at and I'm sure Ike would make fun of my thin arms and un-toned chest…. But Ike wouldn't say he forgives me until I did this. "Fine." Ike smiled with a chuckle and gave me a quick peck before seating himself on his legs. This was it… I was actually going to… Strip in front of my best friend… oh god.

But first I needed to know.

"So…um… do you like-like me?" 'like-like?' really? Isn't that a word designated for teen age girls and little kids to say? None the less, Ike responded if only in an inappropriate way, he scooted on his knees until his knees pressed against mine he stared at me with a seriousness about him as he spoke "Marth, for the last three months all I've been able to think about is your ass." … was that suppose to be some sort of compliment? I couldn't tell if I liked the idea or was creeped out by it. "Ike… I really didn't need to know that. … I just want to um… know if you love or not?"

He leaned in close and ruffled my hair annoyingly "I was getting there. For the first couple days I thought it was just because you're all around adorable and the fact that I have an over active libido… but when I saw you, I'd call to you and you'd turn around with your beautiful smile and…I just knew, I love you Marth." well shit…. I could feel my heart racing and my face hot, dumbly I nodding "I-I love you too, Ike."

Ike leaned back a little and sighed "But that's not changing the fact that you hit me and I am extremely pissed at you." I huffed and punched his arm "Perv!" he shrugged and sent me a amused/seductive look "Guilty as charged." it grew quiet as Ike sat there waiting and

I just sat there for a moment… how is it even appealing to watch someone remove their clothes? Whatever… Ike was waiting so I might as well do it. But how does one go about stripping in front of somebody? I took off my sister's tiara and sat it down gently in the grass…now what? Might as well take of the cape too, then the shoes and gloves oh and my belt. Ike groaned "Marth… can you hurry up on the small things?" I gave him a sheepish glare "this is a lot harder than it looks!" after I got all my armor and stuff I. found myself left in tight fitting blue shirt with a high color and an equally tight fitting pair of dark blue pants.

I took in a shaky breath and held the end of my shirt in my hands, with a reassuring nod from Ike I lifted it slowly until I got to my belly button but… it was embarrassing so I thought taking it off faster was better. When I did and my shirt was discarded off to the side however, I made the mistake of locking eyes with Ike, who was looking over my newly exposed flesh like a hungry animal and let's just say my body was reacting to his stare.

"Ike, don't do that!" my face was burning, and I wondered briefly if I was going to pass out from all the blood rushing to my face so quickly, but I pushed the thought aside when I heard his (deeper than usual) voice asked "Don't do what? Take in the beauty of your porcelain skin in the light of a setting sun? like hell I'll stop!" Ike's… semi-poetic nonsense only furthered my frazzled slump. Maybe I should just tell him I couldn't do it? But if I did, I knew Ike would tease me about it and probably hold the slap I gave him over my head like a brick umbrella.

No. I, Marth, prince of Altea would not be a chicken. If Ike wanted to embarrass me, so be it, I would take it like a man, no more delaying. "W-whatever. Just…. Promise me you won't laugh, okay?" Ike smiled and held a hand over his heart "I promise…" okay… good… everything was just right now, so why was I still nervous like hell? I unbuckled my pants with my stupidly shaky hands and I would be lying if I said it went smooth, I had a little trouble taking them off sitting down they got caught around my knees and then my feet… I must have looked really stupid at the moment, that's when Ike pulled them off the rest of the way. But he didn't just take them off, he kept my left leg in his lap as he stroked up and down it… it was electrifying.

I watched as his hand ran higher each time he went up my leg, at one point I felt his hand go more than half way up my thigh before I shooed his hand away and Ike looked at me with his fake pout, but I noticed his eyes were darker than normal, they were clouded with something… and it really shouldn't have turned me on ….but it did… arrg! Why were my hands shaking? All that was left to take off with my underwear so in one quick swoop I slipped them off… but then the shame hit me…

I was naked in front of Ike…oh god…

I closed my leg and crossed my arms to cover chest. I didn't dare to look Ike in the eye "T-There!" I reached for my clothes, I wasn't going to just sit there in the buff. Shame and embarrassment flooded my chest. Even if Ike loved me… this kind of behavior was meant to be done in a bed room on a honeymoon or something! Not in the woods where anyone could stumble apon us. What if it was someone like Roy? Then everyone in the whole kingdom would know before tomorrow.

but as I went to slip on my underwear a shadow from the darkening sky cast over me, when I looked up I was met with Ike smirking down at me. If I didn't know him I would have said that he looked like a rapist with that smile…but I think he was smirking either because he thought it was damn funny that I actually stripped or he thought it was funny I thought I was going to put my clothes back on. "Marth, and just what do you think you're doing?" I narrowed my eyes… "I'm getting dressed, I did what you wanted so I don't have to stay like this!" I tried scooted away from him but Ike managed to tackle me. And as embarrassing as it was, I squeaked girlishly

I shoved at his clothed chest pressed against my bare one "Ike! Get off me! I-I demand that you to get off me you pervert!" Ike was stroking my sides lightly with his finger tips sending a shiver up my spine "you 'demand'? I'm just going to ignore your royal brattyness this time… only because I'm too turned on to care." how rude! But I didn't even have time to make a face because he slammed his lips into mine so hard I thought my teeth were going to get knocked out, and my mind at that point basically said 'screw this! I'm going on vacation!" I kissed back hesitantly at first but quickly found my lips moving instinctively against Ike's.

He licked at my lips and I moaned, he swallowed it up as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. It was getting dark by then, and I'm sure it was cold, but I was sweating from the heat we were generating.

And with Ike smothering me in more ways than one it was too much, I pushed him away to catch my breath, a long string of saliva connected our lips, Ike was panting (less than myself though) and planted his hands in the grass by my shoulders for support, he stared down at me and an un-characteristically soft smile graced his faces "Marth, I love you so much."

I blushed but smiled back as I held his face in my hands "I love you too, Ike…but um… can I please get dressed? It's a little embarrassing." that's when I felt it. As Ike sat up a little more something hard rubbed against my pelvic area and brushed lightly passed my throbbing anatomy… oh. Realization hit me, ignoring whatever Ike was saying to me I tried to wiggled out from under him. Bad mistake, white took over my vision and I had trouble calming myself, in my attempt to get Ike off of me, I had rubbed both our hard-on's together. I've never felt such blinding pleasure in my life.

Ike had stop in his useless talk and was staring down at me wide eyed "F-Fuck, Marth… if you're going to do something like that tell me first…" my pulse was throbbing but not as much as my stimulated area… 'do something'? what was I doing? Hell, whatever I was doing to the both of us it was amazing and I wanted more. "I-Ike please… I need more…" I didn't really know what all I was asking for, but I felt like I was going to burst if I didn't get something soon.

With a slightly shaking breath he nodded "As you wish, my dear princess." I didn't even care what he called me, because he started thrusting his clothed member hard onto my -now fully standing- exposed one. "Ah!… Ike ah~" we sensually rubbed together, the fabric of his pants would probably give me rug burn but I didn't mind, if anything it was adding to the pleasure. I felt a bubbling in the pit of my stomach, hot, needy, want. I panicked a little. "Ike! Ah… I feel like I'm going to burst!" he smiled and leaned down so that his lips were on my neck "Cum for me, Marth."

His teeth sunk into my neck and that sent me over the edge, I cried out his name as I melted. Everything was white but slowly my vision came back. I felt like I ran a mile but I needed to tell him one more time before I passed out from exhaustion. He had crawled off me and had finished himself off soon after and was then attempting to get my cum off the front of his pants, I grabbed his sleeve and he looked over his shoulder at me with that soft smile I was still not use to seeing.

"Sleepy, princess?" I tried to glare but gave up, (too much effort needed) And nodded "Ike…you're a pervert." he laughed. I wonder if he knew I was serious… oh well. I drifted off hoping Ike would have the decency to dress me before carrying me back to the castle…

**So? you like so far? please leave a review so i'll update faster!**


End file.
